User talk:FastLizard4
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : Since nobody else welcomed you, I guess I will. Moblin slayer hasn't been editing wikia for a while. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:59, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Reply to Speedy Deletion Requests Hello FastLizard4, yes I have requested to delete all of my Lego Metroid Fanon content from this Metroid Fanon Wiki. It is not because I dislike this Wiki, I have created my own Wiki exclusively for my animated YouTube mini-series. I have full control of my account and my actions so I haven't been hacked by anyone. I'm just simply moving my material to another Wiki. Which btw I have enjoined editing with you guys, so thank you for the privilege. So please accept my requests and delete all of my content from this Wiki. Thank you. 001rich100 11:19, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Dick What the fuck? Why the hell did you delete my fucking fanfic? You're an asshole who deserves no fucking rights whatsoever. Burn in hell fucktard. UberPhoeb 15:59, 27 June 2009 (UTC) While I do not agree with all of that, you should have consulted UberPhoeb before deleting the fic. While yeah, it does look like spam, it would have been at least polite to inform him that you were deleting it and for what reason. As of now, no action will be taken, but if this becomes a pattern, some sort of action will be taken. --Moblin slayer can you help me ? i want to make a fanfic but need some help because i can't so Please can you help me ? yakonani :What exactly do you need help with? Creating a page? Also, please remember to sign your posts to talk/forum pages with four tildes (~~~~), which signs your messages. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']] (Talk• ) 08:08, December 26, 2010 (UTC) yes i cant find the Create a new page button yakonani :Could you please sign your talk page posts with four tildes (~~~~)? :Anyway, to create a page, go to the wiki's Main Page and find the "Add Page" button towards the top of the page. From there, just follow the prompts to create the page! Remember to select a good title for your page; for most people, this is the title of the fanfic. Please don't hesitate to contact me if you have any further questions. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']] (Talk• ) 05:45, December 27, 2010 (UTC) thanks yakonani Question. About my RfA, since there are hardly any active users, shouldn't the disclaimer be taken into effect? Nexus11: Fate envelops us all... 16:48, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :No. It's been set at three ever since the wiki was founded, and if anything, the activity on the wiki has gone up since then. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']] (Talk• ) 08:24, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem. Thank you for clarification. Now to answer your questions on the RfA. Nexus11: Fate envelops us all... 17:34, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Does me getting 3 votes on my RfA make me an admin now....? Eagerly awaiting your reply, Nexus11: Fate envelops 21:52, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Gracias, señor. Nexus11: Fate envelops 14:45, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::I created a policy for featured articles, if you would be so kind to review it and provide secondary admin views on it. Thanks, Nexus11: Fate envelops 21:26, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I wouldn't exactly call it a policy, but that's just a semantics issue. It looks good to me. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']] (Talk• ) 09:39, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I'll change policy to a more... appropriate word. Nexus11: Fate envelops 16:41, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Just in the chance you don't see my blog, I fixed some of the problems but I need you to explain/use CSS for the skin. Whatever is easier for you, because once this wiki has it's skin, I don't think we'll need to change ever again. More info on my blog. Nexus11: Because pure dominance {ADMIN} (Yell at me whenever you want.) 23:35, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::If you want to learn about CSS, I'd recommend the book CSS: The Missing Manual by David Sawyer McFarland (ISBN 978-0-596-52687-0), but you should also be able to find some good reference manuals elsewhere on the Internet. Or you can tell me what, as exactly as possible, you want done in terms of skin stuff and I'll do it for you. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']] (Talk• ) 07:19, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Piratehunter While I have made my report to wikia, along with another user, wikia is slow and takes a long time to process information. I am hopeful that you already know of the situation that occured on wikitroid regarding Piratehunter, myself, and the most recent RfC. I am still blocked. I request that you unblock me, and demote Piratehunter immediately. If it is not within your power to demote Piratehunter, or you are just to scared too, at least unblock me. Wikia will look favorably upon any editor that takes action, so they don't have to. You can not hide from what occurs on your own wikia, and I will not allow Piratehunter to escape with his rights intact. This is the final straw. Everyone loses their heads sometimes, but this is unacceptable. Please contact me as soon as you get this message, because this is of the utmost importance. Complete Supremacy 00:42, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :I have reviewed the situation, and although I agree that perhaps Piratehunter went a bit too far, you seem to have deliberately played into it through your conduct, which itself was not exemplary. Specifically catching my attention is this diff, in which you threaten to take Piratehunter to Wikia staff. Threats*, no matter how right you are, are uncivil. Therefore, I am allowing the block on Wikitroid to stand; it expires in a day or so, anyway. In addition, the very message you left me seems more conducive to a threat of some kind than an unblock request, therefore I am interpreting it as such. As for Piratehunter's rights: Since, as I have explained above, in my opinion you played into Piratehunter's reaction (whether deliberately or accidentally) and yourself behaved in an uncivil manner, I will also let Piratehunter's rights stand - but, in any case, only Wikia staff can demote bureaucrats, so the decision is Wikia's, assuming that you have indeed sent a report to them. :*There is a contextual difference between threats and warnings. :Summed up, you caused the drama, so the block stands. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']] (Talk• ) 08:05, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I did not cause the drama. If you'll even take a look at the RfC, instead of bashing me, you'll see that me causing the drama was agreeing with an anon about Chozoboy's condenscending tone. Then Admiral Sakai told us to get back on topic and there weren't anymore problems until Piratehunter barged in. Yes, I threatened him. Threatened, warned, they are nearly the same when in regards to this situation. I told him that if he continued through with his threat (clearly a threat) then I would report him to wikia staff. He continued through with it. You may blame me for rising to his challenge that no one should respond to it, but that kind of behavior is not to go unchecked. As an admin and bureaucrat, you should know this. If a user had a similar outburst and said they would report everyone to wikia satff instead of banning them, would you have taken action then? If it was a user and not Piratehunter. And yes, my request was more akin to a demand because it was not a request at all. My blocking was on completely unreasonable grounds, there needs to be no request for unblocking. Don't be foolish and say that I needed a request because I edged him on. Because if you say that, I can cite at least a dozen worse arguments in which no one was blocked from that wiki. Would you like me to? Think wisely FastLizard. I ask that you unblock me and think this through clearly. Complete Supremacy 21:03, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Request denied. If you continue this line of discussion, you will be permanently blocked on both wikis for disruption, because, to be honest, I have reasonable suspicion that you are not as sincere as you paint yourself to be. If you really did notify Wikia staff, I think you will have no problem with staying quiet until they review the situation themselves. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']] (Talk• ) 05:54, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Gaming Fanon Webring Hey there. My name is Nic and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the Gaming Fanon Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code { {w:GamingFanonFooter} } - remove spaces between braces. To preview how it looks click here. Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:45, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the Intrusion Sorry if this has been a bit invasive on the wiki, I've just been under the impression the Wiki is a bit on the inactive side. If you guys have an issue I can go to another wiki if it helps, sorry about not requesting to use the wiki in advance.